You're being ridiculous!
by slowroad
Summary: Written for: harrydracompreg, prompt#37: 'Baby proofing your home' Harry is pregnant and the baby is due in less than a week. Draco, being the worrier that he is, decides that it is time to baby proof the house. Harry thinks Draco is being ridiculous. Warnings: mpreg.


**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

...

It was the middle of a Sunday afternoon. Harry sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and his hands resting on his substantial belly, watching Draco with a slightly bemused expression on his face as his husband went about the house in a frenzy of baby proofing. The baby was due in less than a week and Draco was in a bit of a panic. He was a worrier by nature and the past few months had been a real trial for him.

He was happy that they were going to have a baby, ecstatic in fact, but he wanted everything to be perfect. Harry had to have the perfect diet, the right amount of exercise, the optimum amount of sleep and rest...he had to be in the best possible health. Draco was a Healer, so he was very aware of all the complications involved in a male pregnancy and every sign of ill health in Harry would have him tying himself up in knots.

Harry himself had been very peaceful through all of this. Draco's anxiety got too much to handle sometimes, but he'd found a near fool-proof way of dealing with it. He would simply drag Draco off to bed and shag him silly. _That is unfortunately not an option now, _Harry thought as he watched Draco buzz about the house, with his little baby proofing manual, taping drawers and doors shut and covering all the sharp edges of the furniture, moving all sharp and potentially harmful objects to the higher shelves, blocking stairs and windows...

"Draco stop! You're being ridiculous," Harry said finally. "It's going to be a few months before the baby can crawl and pick up things from the shelves or try to climb up to the window sill. You don't have to do all of this now."

"I know that. But I just want to get it all done, so I won't have to worry about it anymore," Draco said.

Harry's only response was to raise his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine! Okay! So maybe I will keep worrying, but I can't help it, love. You married a control freak. Now deal with it," he said.

Harry chuckled. "Well it's a good thing you're not the one who's pregnant or you'd drive the baby crazy," he said. "In fact, I think you're already doing it. He's been kicking non stop for the last ten minutes."

"Are you alright?" Draco said anxiously.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm fine. But I don't think he is," he said pointing to his belly. "I think he wants his papa. Come over here and give us a little kiss, come on."

Draco shook his head. "I can see what you're trying to do, love and it's not going to work," he said and he got back to what he was doing.

Harry watched him for a moment. "Fine," he said. "If you won't come to me, I'll come to you." Harry moved as if he was going to get up.

Draco cursed. "Oh! Stay where you are. You know you're not supposed to move around too much," he said, as he jumped off the window sill and went over to the couch.

He sank into the couch next to Harry with a huff. "So what is it you want?" he said a bit impatiently.

Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it lightly. "I want you to relax. Shush!" he said as Draco opened his mouth. "I know you worry and I know you want everything to be perfect for me and for our baby. But this," he said, waving his hand vaguely at the room, "is not perfect. I hate to see you so stressed. I need you to relax. And since I'm the one who is currently as big as a whale, you'll do as I say."

Draco couldn't very well argue with that. He sighed as if in resignation and then he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm around him and Draco snuggled up to his very pregnant husband. He sat with his head resting on Harry's shoulder, letting himself relax into his warmth. Harry had this way of holding him as if he was the most precious thing in the world...it never failed to comfort him.

"You're right. Baby proofing can wait," Draco said and then he nuzzled against Harry. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head. They sat quietly for a while, engulfed in the warm silence of the afternoon and then they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
